mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jo Anne Worley
| birth_place = Lowell, Indiana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1950s – present}} Jo Anne Worley (born September 6, 1937) is an American actress. Her work covers television, films, theater, game shows, talk shows, commercials, and cartoons. She is best known for her work on the comedy-variety show Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. Biography Worley was born in Lowell, Indiana, the third of five children. In 1962, her father remarried and his second union gave her two half-brothers and two half-sisters. Always remembered for her loud voice, Worley once said that when she attended church as a little girl, she never sang the hymns but would only lip-synch them for fear that she would drown out everyone else. Before graduating from high school, she was named School Comedienne. After graduating from high school in 1955, Worley moved to Blauvelt, New York, where she began her professional career as a member of the Pickwick Players. This led to a drama scholarship to Midwestern State University in Wichita Falls, Texas. After studying at Midwestern for two years, she moved to Los Angeles to study at Los Angeles City College and the Pasadena Playhouse.Erickson, p. 76 She was soon given her first musical role in a production of Wonderful Town. In 1961, she received her first major break when she appeared in the musical revue Billy Barnes People in Los Angeles; this production moved to Broadway, where it ran for only six performances. However, the New York Times reviewer wrote: "Jo Anne Worley has an earthy style that suggests she could be a rowdy commedienne.""The Billy Barnes People", 1961, listing ibdb.com, accessed July 21, 2009Taubman, Howard. "Theatre: Coast Review", The New York Times, June 14, 1961, p. 10 In 1964, Worley was selected to appear as a stand-in on the original Broadway production of Hello, Dolly! One year later, she created her own nightclub act in Greenwich Village, where she was discovered by Merv Griffin in 1966. Erickson, p. 76 Impressed by Worley's talents, Griffin engaged her to be one of his primary guest stars on his show, where she made approximately 40 appearances on The Merv Griffin Show.Erickson, p. 76 In 1966 she appeared Off-Broadway in The Mad Show, a musical revue based on Mad Magazine.[http://www.lortel.org/LLA_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=3935 "The Mad Show, 1966, listing"] lortel.org, accessed July 21, 2009 In 1967, her stint on Griffin's show led to her discovery by George Schlatter, who soon cast her in Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In.Erickson, p. 76 In 1970, she left Laugh-In to pursue other projects and has made guest appearances on several TV shows, including Hot Dog, Love, American Style, The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson, The Andy Williams Show, and different game shows such as Hollywood Squares. She continued working in various movies, TV shows, and theatrical performances (original productions and revivals alike) over the years; and she also became known for her work as a voice provider for several cartoons, animated movies, and video games. Her voice work includes Nutcracker Fantasy (1979), the Disney movies Beauty and the Beast (1991), A Goofy Movie (1995), Belle's Magical World (1998), and the voice of the Wardrobe in the video game Kingdom Hearts II (2005). She performed in regional theater, such as the Melody Top Theater in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where she appeared in Gypsy: A Musical Fable as Rose (1984), Annie Get Your Gun (1982), Hello Dolly! (1980), Anything Goes (1978), and Once Upon A Mattress (1974), Joslyn, Jay. "JoAnne Worley Gets Top Rolling", The Milwaukee Sentinel, June 1, 1984 She also appeared at the Welk Dinner Theater in San Diego, California in Same Time, Next Year in 1985.Braunagel, Don. "Theaters build on big year," The San Diego Union-Tribune, January 10, 1986, p.C-1, Call Me Madam at the California Music Theatre, Pasadena, California, in 1987."Names in the News", The Associated Press, May 9, 1987, and Nunsense at the La Mirada Theatre for the Performing Arts, La Mirada, California, in 1991."Jo Anne Worley stars in Nunsense at the La Mirada Theatre," Business Wire, April 24, 1991 In 1989, she returned to Broadway to appear in Prince of Central Park, but the show was canceled after one performance.Rich, Frank."Review/Theater; The City Is Sweet and Muggers Are Merry,"The New York Times, November 10, 1989 Worley was cast as The Wicked Witch of the West in a 1999 musical production of The Wizard of Oz, directed and adapted by Robert Johanson, with Mickey Rooney playing the eponymous role. The production had a limited run at the Pantages Theater, Hollywood, California and at the Theater at Madison Square Garden, and she also joined the limited US tour.Van Gelder, Lawrence."Theater Review; Not in Kansas Anymore,"The New York Times, May 8, 1999Jones, Kenneth and Ehren, Christine."'Laugh In' Worley Replaces Montevecchi April 14 in MSG Wizard of Oz Tour," playbill.com, April 13, 1999 Worley played Mrs. Tottendale in the Broadway musical, The Drowsy Chaperone at the Marquis Theatre from July through December 2007. From January 8 until August 24, 2008, she played the role of Madame Morrible in the Los Angeles production of Wicked.Gans, Andrew."Worley to Join L.A. Wicked Cast; Levy to Succeed Espinosa" at www.playbill.com, December 18, 2009 Jo Anne Worley continues to perform today in several acting circuits in New York and Los Angeles, and she has also been active at times in the lecture circuit. She is currently President of and also serves on the Board of Directors for Actors and Others for Animals.Gans, Andrew."Diva Talk:Chatting with Drowsy Chaperone's Jo Anne Worley Plus the Patti LuPone Gypsy," playbill.com, July 20, 2007 Personal life Worley married actor Roger Perry on May 11, 1975. They divorced in 2000."Jo Anne Worley Biography," filmreference.com, accessed July 21, 2009 Television work '' performance]] * Adventures in Paradise: Act of Piracy (1961) * The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis: (1960-1961) * ''Captain Nice: One Rotten Apple (1967) * ''Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In (cast member from 1968-1970) * Hot Dog: (cast member 1970) * ''The Feminist and the Fuzz (1971) * Night Gallery: House-With Ghost (1971) * What's a Nice Girl Like You...? (1971) * Adam-12: Mary Hong Loves Tommy Chen (1972) * The Paul Lynde Show: An Affair to Forget (1972) * It Pays to Be Ignorant (1973-1974) * The $10,000 Pyramid (and other subsequent incarnations of Pyramid; a recurring celebrity guest, 1973-1991) * Match Game (Panelist) * The Riddlers (1977) (unsold game show pilot) * Hawaii Five-O: Blood Money is Hard to Wash (1977) * The Gift of the Magi (1978) * The All-New Popeye Hour (1978) (voice) Sgt. Bertha Blast * Don't Miss the Boat (1980) * Through the Magic Pyramid (1981) * The Wuzzles (1985) (canceled after 13 episodes) (voice) Hoppopotamus * The Elf Who Saved Christmas (1992) (voice) * The Elf and the Magic Key (1993) (voice) * Family Reunion: A Relative Nightmare (1995) * Boy Meets World (realtor) (1999) * Kim Possible (2001) (voice) * Sabrina, The Teenage Witch (Aunt Beulah) * Wizards of Waverly Place (2009) (Maggie) Filmography * Moon Pilot (1962) * The Shaggy D.A. (1976) (Katrinka Muggleberg) * Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) (voice) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) (Wardrobe) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (voice) * Belle's Magical World (1998) (direct-to-video) (Wardrobe) * Goodnight, We Love You (2004) (documentary) References Notes *Erickson, Hal. "From beautiful downtown Burbank" (2000), McFarland,ISBN 0-7864-0766-2 External links * Unofficial webpage * * Category:1937 births Category:Actors from Indiana Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Los Angeles City College alumni Category:Midwestern State University Category:People from Lake County, Indiana Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Animal rights advocates fr:Jo Anne Worley